


I heard you

by AFandomLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover
Summary: In the promo for 15x13 we see AU!Dean and AU!Sam so, what if that Dean is comfortable with his sexuality and starts flirting with Cas and the real Dean gets jealous and realizes that he should do something if he doesn’t want to lose Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 91





	I heard you

Sam and Dean are doing research in the library when they hear a loud noise in the map room. When they get there they see a blue Fiat 500 and... is that Sam? and Dean? What the fuck?

“Dean?”

“Sam?”

“Dean?”

“Sam?”

“What the heck?”, say both Sams at once.

“Who the fuck are you?”, asks Dean.

“No, no. Who the fuck are you?”, answers other Dean.

“Guys, stop. This must be Chuck”, says Sam looking at Dean, “didn’t Billy say that he was destroying all the other universes?”

“Okay, yeah, but... How did they get here?”

“We don’t know”, tells them other Sam, “We were driving when suddenly we appeared here. What’s going on? Who’s Chuck? And what do you mean other universes?”

“We’ll explain everything later, but first we need to figure out why you’re here and how to send you back”

“Hell, no. You just said our universe is being destroyed. We are not going back”, complains other Dean.

Before any of them can say anything else, they hear the front door open and Cas and Jack coming down the stairs.

“Hello, Dean. Sam”, Cas stops as he sees the other Sam and Dean, “Uh. Hello? What’s going on?”

“These guys just appeared here!”

Cas gets closer to them and looks at them, analyzing them.

“They’re not from this universe”

“No shit, Sherlock”, replies Dean.

Cas looks at him with a frown and turns back to the new guys.

“Hello! I’m Jack. How did you guys get here?”

“We don’t know. Can you help us?”

“Of course. Come into the library. Let’s see if we can find anything that might help”

: * : * : * :

After three hours of looking through books they haven’t found anything. So Cas puts his book down and turns to Sam and Dean.

“So, how did they get here? Where did you find them?”

“Well, we were here doing research about the whole Chuck thing when we heard a loud noise coming from the map room. When we got there, there was this car and then these two came out and they were us from another world?”

“I see. That doesn’t help much”

“Well, duh”, sighs Dean, “I’m gonna get a beer or something”

Cas sighs and goes back to the books.

“So, Castiel, right?”, asks the other Dean.

“Yes”

“That’s a weird name”

“I’m an angel”

“No kidding? Wow! That’s awesome”

Cas smiles. He misses seeing his Dean this excited about something.

“Well, I’m not much of an angel anymore. My… My powers are failing”

Dean comes back from the kitchen and he sees other Dean taking Cas’ hand in his.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. You all seem like smart guys. I’m sure you’ll find a way to fix it”

Cas can feel tears in his eyes. _Why can’t Dean be this comprehensive?_ He can’t help but hug him.

“Thank you”

“No problem, angel”

They smile at each other and Dean can feel his heart drop. But when he sees the other Dean lift his hand to brush Cas’ cheek he turns around and sits down in the other side of the room. _Why do I feel this... this... I don’t even know what I’m feeling? Besides anger._

: * : * : * :

“So, we’ve been talking and, as we haven’t found anything that can help us...”, other Dean looks at Cas, “we could just all live here together”

Cas smiles and... _Is he blushing?!_ Dean feels like he might throw up. They all sit down to talk about this and Sam is the first to talk.

“Well, first of, you’re gonna have to lose the manbun”

The other Sam and Dean gasp in horror and Sam laughs. Jack laughs too and Cas is smiling.

“No!”, says Dean.

Everyone looks at him.

“I mean, we are gonna keep looking. We’ll find a way to send you back”

He can see other Dean’s face fall.

“Ehem. Well, we’ll figure out what to do”, states Sam.

Cas sits down next to the other Dean and they start talking. Dean can’t hear what they’re saying but they are laughing and he feels anger running through his veins. Sam takes his arm and pushes him to the hallway.

“What is your problem, Dean?”

“I don’t have a problem. Everything’s fine”

He sighs and looks away when he sees Sam’s bitchface.

“Right, because you weren’t about to burst and hit the other you”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to hit him”

“Dean, I know you. And I know you don’t like to talk about this, but you should talk to Cas”

“Talk about what?”

“Dean. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. You’ll regret it later if you don’t, trust me”

Sam leaves and Dean sees Jack approaching.

“Hey, Dean”

“Hey, kid”

“Can I look the inventory to see if there’s a spell that can help us?”

“Sure. Good idea. Let me know if you need help”

“Thanks, Dean”

: * : * : * :

Meanwhile, in the library, Cas and the other Dean keep talking.

“Don’t listen to Dean. We will help you”

“Why does it feel like he hates me? I’m him, kind of”

“Well, he… He has some issues”

“No shit”

“But he’s a good man”

“He must be, for you to be his friend”

“I guess”

“I wish I had a version of you in my world”

“I’m sure your life is better without me in it”

“Well, I think it got better the moment I saw you”

They look at each other and they burst out laughing.

“Too much?”

“Don’t worry. It’s endearing”

They smile and keep talking about whatever they can think of. Cas feels so comfortable talking to this Dean, he wishes he could talk like this with Dean. He feels his smile falter and other Dean puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing”

“Cas”

Cas looks up at the sound of his nickname.

“It’s Dean. I-”

“You love him”

“Yes”, he says with a sigh.

“He loves you too”

“He doesn’t”, he scoffs, “until recently he hated me”

“I don’t believe it”

“He did. He- Nevermind. He did”

“Tell me. What happened?”

Cas looks at him and sighs.

“It’s a long story but basically I saw something and I didn’t say anything and then his mother died and he blamed me. He- He told me I was dead to him”, he can feel tears in his eyes, “And then he sent me to Hell with this... abomination and we lost a friend and he... he blamed for everything. He blamed me for every fucking thing that went wrong in his life”

He can feel tears running down his face now, so he stands up and runs to the hallway to his room.

“Cas!”, other Dean shouts, running after him.

Dean, who was in a dark corner of the hallway, sees all of this and he feels his anger come back. How there this guy come in here and... and what? Steal his best friend? Cas isn’t his. But maybe he wants him to be? Could it be... jealousy? Is he jealous? Over Cas? Dean feels like he’s about to have a panic attack, so he goes to his room. He washes his face and looks in the mirror. So he’s jealous? Okay, but why?

“I don’t love Cas. Not in that way. But I don’t want him to be with anyone in that way. That’s so selfish. I just want him to be happy… happy... with me. Oh!”

He thinks of all the “moments” they’ve shared. So many moments that could have turned into something else if he wasn’t such a coward. If he didn’t choose to bury his feelings. Maybe Sammy was right and he should talk to Cas. Make him understand before it’s too late. With that in mind, he leaves his room and goes to Cas’ but, when he gets there, he hears voices inside. It’s Cas and other Dean.

Meanwhile, Cas sits in his bed and other Dean crouches at his feet.

“Cas, you need to let this out. You should talk to Dean”, he can see the panic in Cas’ face, “okay, I get it. Tell me, then. I’m basically him. I’ll listen”

“I can’t. It hurts”

Tears keep running down his face and he can’t stop them.

“Tell me anything you want to tell him”

“I don’t think that will-”

“Cas, trust me. It will help”

“Okay”

“Good. So, you told me he blamed you. What happened then?”

“After that... conversation, I left. I couldn’t bare seeing the hate in his eyes every time he looked at me. But then I had to come back. We needed to deal with Chuck and we can’t do that if we don’t work together. So I returned, and he still hated me. I had hoped that some time apart might have been good for us, but it only made things worse”

Other Dean squeezes his hand, letting him know that he can continue and that he’s listening.

“And then we had to go to Purgatory and it- it brought back memories”

“Purgatory?”

“Yes, a while ago we were stuck there for a year. So it was... hard. And it was even harder with how bad things were between us. But there’s something about that place, it kind of heightens your feelings but at least we talked. He blamed me for leaving and I blamed him for not stopping me. And then we got separated and”, he smiles, “he prayed to me. He’s not a fan of praying and it had been years since he had prayed to me, so it felt... I had missed his prayers. He said he was sorry and that he knew he should have stopped me and I know he meant it. He’s been really trying to keep is anger under control and he is starting to trust me again but...”, he sighs.

“Keep going. Let it all out”

“I don’t think I can take it if he gets mad again. Seeing the hate in his eyes. It nearly broke me last time. I don’t-”, he starts tearing up again”, I don’t really have anyone else. Sam and Dean and Jack, they are my family, my only friends. If he- If Dean pushes me away I don’t have anywhere to go”

“What about Heaven?”

“Heaven is dying. And it hasn’t been my home for years. Since the moment I met Dean. I guess I don’t really have a home”

“Are you kidding? Your home is here! With them”

“I’m not so sure about that”

Other Dean hugs Cas and comforts him.

“I’m sure everything will be fine. He loves you”

“He doesn’t love me”, he scoffs, “I’m just a tool to him. And now, without my powers, I’m of no use to him. Why would he keep me around? I’m broken”

“You’re not broken. You’re amazing and he’s so lucky to have you. I wish I had someone like you”

“I wish he could be more like you”

Outside, in the hallway, Dean slips down the wall and starts crying. How could he be so stupid? He had taken Cas for granted and he hadn’t even realized it. _I need to let him know how much he matters to us... to me_. He heads back to his room to think. He knows what he has to do to make him understand.

: * : * : * :

The next morning, Dean goes looking for Cas and he finds him in his room, but he stops in his tracks when he sees the other figure in Cas’ bed. He stands there, looking at his other self cuddling Cas until he manages to keep his anger and jealousy in control. He crouches next to Cas’ side and pushes at his shoulder to wake him up.

“Cas? Cas, can I talk to you?”

“Dean?”, he says rubbing his eyes.

“Please, Cas. It’s- it’s important”

Cas sighs and gets up. Dean looks away when he sees he’s just in his boxers and a t-shirt, but he smiles when he realizes it’s one of his band t-shirts. They go to the Dean cave and they sit in the couch. They stay quiet for a few minutes, until Dean can’t stand it anymore and breaks the silence.

“Cas... I- I need to talk to you about... You- We-”, he sighs. _Get it together, Dean._

Cas hasn’t looked at him yet, and Dean feels his heart hurting, so he pushes the box into Cas’ hands.

“Don’t open it yet. I need you to hear me first. Having the other... me here, it made me realize that... that I- fuck”, he stops and whispers, “ _Dean, you can do this. Come one_ ”

He looks up and Cas is looking at him with a frown on his ~~beautiful~~ face. Looking into his eyes, he gets the push he needs to keep (start) talking.

“Okay, I can do this. Cas, you deserve so much better. I know lately I’ve been treating you like... like I don’t care, but I do. I care and when you left it- it hurt. But I’m trying to be better. With everyone, but specially with you. Because you deserve everything you want and more. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You are family, I need you to know that. Even if I get mad sometimes, you’ll always be my family”

He takes the box from Cas’ hands and opens it, giving it back to him. Cas looks inside and sees an id card.

“Dean, what is this?”

“Read it”

“Castiel Win- Castiel Winchester”

“There’s more”

Cas looks in the box again and sees the mixtape Dean had recorded for him, a few pictures of them he didn’t know existed and a letter.

_Cas,_

_You’re the only person I have ever opened up to. Ever. Sure I might have opened up to Sam sometimes, but always because he pushes me to. But with you, I want to. You make me feel good about myself, and you know how hard that is. I feel happy when you are around and miserable when you leave. I hate it when you leave. I know I should have stopped you, but I was so angry at everything. And I’m sorry I took it out on you. I’ll never forgive myself for that. And I will do everything I can to make it up to you..._

The letter keeps going but he can’t keep reading.

“Dean...”

“I will never, ever, push you away again. This is your home and we’re your family. I am your family. I need you”

Cas sighs and Dean lifts his chin up.

“Hey, you’re not a tool. I need you for you. Because you’re family. Because I care. I need you because- because I love you, Cas”

Cas gasps and looks wide-eyed at him.

“I love you, Cas. And I’m so sorry it took me this long to see it. That it took seeing my other self with you to realize it. I understand if you like him better. He’s nice. He treats you right. He has never done or said the awful things I have”, he looks down, “he’s better in every way and you deserve someone like him. I won’t get in your way if you want to be with h-”

“You heard me. Last night. Dean...”

“Yes, I heard you. I’m sorry, but it was an accident. I was going to talk to you when I heard you and-”

“Dean-”

“No, it’s okay. I get it. He’s perfect. I just- I hope he makes you happy. You deserve it”

He moves to stand up but is stopped by a hand in his chest.

“You’re infuriating, Dean. You’re so frustrating. You never say what you feel. Or what you really want. You’ve treated me like I mean nothing to you. You broke my heart. And you've hurt me. You've done things that still make me get angry at you”

“Cas, I kno-”

“And despite all of that, despite all the hurt, I would still choose you, Dean Winchester”

“Cas, I don’t deserve-”

“Nor do I. You might have hurt me, but I have betrayed your trust many times”

“You were trying to do the right thing”

“Thanks, Dean”, says Cas with a smile.

“Cas”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“For you to be happy”

Cas looks at him and takes his hands in his, lacing their fingers.

“I love you too, Dean”

“I- I love you, Cas. But I don’t deserve you-”

Cas kisses him then and Dean can hear his heart in his ears. Cas pulls back and Dean looks at him with wide eyes, before he lifts his hands, caressing his cheek with one hand and running his fingers through his hair with the other.

“You’re the most amazing person ever. And I won’t stop until you believe it”

“That might take a while”

Dean kisses his forehead, his temple, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and when he reaches his lips he pulls away enough to look into his eyes.

“I will spend my whole life showering you with all the love and respect you deserve”

And then he leans in, sealing their lips together in a kiss full of love and emotion. He can’t stop the tears falling down his face. Cas wipes them out with his hand and leans his forehead against Dean’s.

“And I will spend my life making you understand how much I love you and that you deserve some happiness”

“I know there’s still things we need to talk about, but right now I just want to be close to you”

They kiss again and after a few minutes, Cas’ stomach growls.

“Couldn’t you have waited until after I had breakfast?”, he says smiling.

“Sorry. We can have breakfast now”

Cas kisses him one last time before standing up and offering his hand to him.

: * : * : * :

When they reach the kitchen, they are glad to find it empty and they move to prepare breakfast, Cas taking care of the coffee while Dean cooks some bacon and eggs. They sit in the table, side by side and Dean can’t stop smiling. He takes every chance he sees to steal a kiss from Cas. Afterwards, when they are doing the dishes, he hugs Cas from behind and places a kiss on his neck. Cas turns the water off and turns around, placing his arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him.

“Thanks for opening up to me, Dean”

“I just wish I had realized sooner”

“So, is this why you were so hard on the other Dean?”

“Maybe I was a little jealous”, he says as he leans back in.

They stay there kissing until they hear a noise from the door and see everyone looking at them.

“About time!”, sighs Sam.

“Finally!”, says other Dean.

“When you are done playing tonsil hockey, we think we found something”, tells them other Sam.

: * : * : * :

Back in the library, they discuss the spell other Sam found.

“So apparently we just need to stand were we arrived and after you throw the potion, we say these words and we should get back home”

“We sure it will work?”, asks Sam.

“We don’t lose anything by trying”, says other Dean.

Cas looks at the list of ingredients, checking if they have everything.

“We’ve got all the ingredients but one, but I know where to get it”

“I’ll go with you”, says Dean.

The other Dean comes closer to Cas and whispers:

“I told you! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Dean”, he smiles.

: * : * : * :

Once Dean and Cas get back, they all get ready for the spell. Other Sam and Dean say goodbye to everyone

“Cas, I’m so glad to have met you”, says the other Dean caressing his cheek, “Dean, I’m glad you got over your issues. I hope you two are happy. Sam, Jack, thank you so much for your help”

“Yeah, guys. I’m so glad to have met you all! Thank you so much”

“Your welcome”

“You’re not worried about your universe, then?”, asks Jack.

“Well, yes, but it’s our home. Our family and friends are there. We want to be with them”

“Alright! We are ready. Let’s go Samuel”

They get in their car and Cas drops the potion on the floor while the other Sam says the spell. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke starts forming in the map room and when it finally leaves, they are gone.

“Well”, says Dean, clapping his hands, “I for one am glad that all of this is dealt with”

“Dean, if it hadn’t been for them you wouldn’t have confessed your feelings to Cas”

“I didn’t confess my feelings! I just... I... Okay, fine. But I would’ve realize my feelings sooner or later”

“Whatever you say, Dean”

Cas takes Dean’s hand and leads him to his room.

“Let’s go. I’m tired”

They go to “their” room, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the library.

“So, do you wanna play connect four?”


End file.
